


The Coastal Town We Wandered 'Round Had Never Seen A Love As Pure As It

by andromedia5



Series: Swiftie Writing Prompts [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, DickKory Week, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, RobStar Week, Teen Titans as Family, baby dickkory collecting shells is better the valentine's day, they're about fifteen in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedia5/pseuds/andromedia5
Summary: “Why is your planet inhabited by so many crabs?”“It’s not!”“I found one on the couch!”“That was our fault, we didn’t check the shells before we brought them back to the apartment,”“You will properly inspect them this time?”“Promise,”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: Swiftie Writing Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160366
Kudos: 14





	The Coastal Town We Wandered 'Round Had Never Seen A Love As Pure As It

“What is this one called?”

Kory held out her palm to show him an pale pink, oval shell.

“Uhhhh, I don’t actually know that one,” he replied sheepishly, rolling up the sleeves of his sweatshirt and scooping up sand from under the water to look for other shells. Kory sat back on her heels, brushing off the sand stuck to her thighs and narrowed her eyes. Well, not her eyes. They were taking the hologram that Stone kid had built, out for a test run. It was working well enough, her eyes had gotten slightly smaller and darker. Different, she still looked pretty though.

Objectively speaking. Babs had said the same thing when Kory had shown her over video call, Victor too. It wasn’t just his opinion.

“Richard,” she complained and he nearly dropped their bucket.

“Shhhh! Kory, do you want someone to hear you?”

“I have learned it is a common enough name on Earth, you are not in any danger of being discovered,”

“Yeah, common among eighty year old men and me, who’s supposed to be at boarding school in Switzerland,”

“You could have run away,”

“Switzerland is pretty far from here, Kor,”

“We are alone anyways, it is not as though anyone can hear us,”

“Yeah, but it’s still- Oh shit!” One of the shells in a handful of sand he had picked up was moving. Dick lowered his hand to the edge of the water so that the shell could scuttle away. Kory locked eyes with the crab and yelped, jumping up and flying over to him. He caught her by the arm and pulled her out of the air. She stumbled as she landed in the water, her shorts as well as the hem of her sweatshirt getting soaked.

Dick opened his mouth to apologize but Kory beat him to speaking. 

“What is that thing?” she asked in a whisper as if the crab might hear them and attack.

“It’s a type of crab, the things with the claws. It uses shells instead of a shell to protect itself,”

She was still eyeing the crab suspiciously,

“Why is your planet inhabited by so many crabs?”

“It’s not!”

“I found one on the couch!”

“That was our fault, we didn’t check the shells before we brought them back to the apartment,”

“You will properly inspect them this time?”

“Promise,” he held out his pinky and her eyes lit up with recognition as she linked their fingers.

Kory grinned with satisfaction at not accidentally breaking his finger and the two of them began to wade back to shore. 

“So they pick a shell to wear, like armor?”

“Yeah, they’ll trade for bigger ones as they grow or if it get’s damaged or if they just need to leave it behind. I always liked them. Moving from one place to the other, where they are isn’t important,”

She nodded and they sat there for a while, hoping what warmth was coming from the setting sun might dry off their clothes before they began the walk back to the apartment.

“It’ll be built soon,” he commented, breaking the comfortable silence for what was quickly becoming one of his favorite topics; the island and the tower it was going to hold. “Bruce thinks we’ll be able to move in by April,”

“Things are going to be different, are they not? More busy?”

“I think so, are you nervous?”

She raised an eyebrow, something she had seen on tv and practiced in the mirror until she got it right and now did constantly. 

“Of course not, are you?”

“Not exactly, I dunno about the whole leader thing though. Listen, Kory, this team we’re trying to put together, I’m not going to tell them who I am. I’ll probably wear the suit at all times, definitely the mask,”

She was quiet for a moment, tucking her knees into her sweatshirt. 

“You do not trust them,”

“I- no, not really, not yet,”

“I did not mean it as a judgement. I agree, it is best to allow everyone to keep their own secrets. I will keep your identity a secret if you can promise to let me dictate how much they know of my . . .”

She traced the patterns of the broken sand dollar she had found. “I am not ashamed of Tamaran, they may know that. But I do not want them to know that I am a princess, and I do not want them to know what happened to me because of it,”

The sand dollar snapped in her hand.

“No one on the team would treat you any differently,”

“You are incorrect and even so that is not the point.” She positioned the pieces of the sand dollar back together. “A fresh start, correct? As Titans?”

“As Titans,”


End file.
